Sasurin
by sanaa11
Summary: Tsubaki Sasuke entered Kaimei Gakuen on his 3rd year of high school to follow his long lost twin brother. What happens when he met Unyu? Will he b able to save her from her fear of men? TsubakixUnyu slight TsubakixDaisy. Gomen for the title T.T got no better idea.
1. First meeting

**Hi! One thing you should know about me: I m indonesian ^^V so pls bear with my mistakes. Also this is an M rated fanfic so you can expect some adult things to happen later, but other than that it's cute (I think). This is my second fanfiction :3 arigato minna-san, enjoy~ :D**

**Disclaimer: I dunnot own Sket Dan**

It was recess time and the students from 3C are busy studying. Chuu-san just told them of a surprise test coming next period. Sasuke Tsubaki was a new student in Kaimei Gakuen and already a surprise test was coming up. Suddenly the bell rang and everyone stuffed their books inside their bags. Chuu-san came in and distributed MCQ sheets n the question papers. Everyone was allowed to use pencil n soon Tsubaki was busy dealing with questions. When he was erasing his answer, he accidentally hit his pencil and it rolled on the floor next to the girl sitting in front of him. If he remember correctly, her name was Mimori Unyu. He tried to ask Chuu-san if he can take his pencil but then realized that the teacher had fallen asleep. Tsubaki panicked and tried whispering something to Unyu but she was oblivious to it. Soon Tsubaki's classmates noticed except Unyu and everyone tried to talk to her without waking up Chuu-san but she just continued to answer her paper. Suddenly she looked up and grabbing the pencil, she passed it to Tsubaki. Tsubaki didn't have time to say thx as there's only 15 minutes left till the bell rings. But Tsubaki swore to himself that he will talk to her after school.

Soon the end of school bell rings and students went to their clubs. Tsubaki saw Unyu walking out the door with Daisy and quickly raced after them. They were currently headed to the student council office. "Unyu-san!" Shouted Tsubaki. Unyu and Daisy turned around looking surprised. Daisy was the first one to speak, "what do you want?" "I want to say thx to Unyu-san for picking up my pencil during the surprise test today." Said Tsubaki. 'Heeeh but that's ages ago?!' Mimorin thought. Daisy look thoughtful. "If you really wanna thank Unyu-SAN over here then you should start by treating her ice cream." She patted Unyu's shoulder. "EEEEHH?!" Shouted Unyu, looking at Daisy like she has a caterpillar on her face. "That's fine. I'll do anything to thank you for your humble kindness." Tsubaki bowed. Seeing this Unyu quickly pulled Daisy to a corner. "What are you doing Daisy-chan? You know I don't like boys right? Are u really my Daisy-chan?" Unyu waved her hands in front of Daisy frantically. "Yes I am. I just want you to start trusting guys again. Not all boys are like what you imagine Mimorin." She said. Unyu blushed, "yes, but.." "No buts, I know you can do this. You are my friend. I'll tell kaicho that you are sick and couldn't come." Daisy said then took Unyu's hand pulled her to Tsubaki. "Here she's all yours but if you dare do anything bad to her, I won't hesitate to do something worse to u." Said Daisy, killing intent filled her eyes. "Hai. Arigato Asahina-san." Tsubaki bowed. With that they both set off towards the stairs, Tsubaki leading the way. 'Good luck, Mimorin!' Daisy spoke to herself and ran to the student council office as she was late.

Tsubaki was casually stepping down the stairs when he realized Mimorin wasn't following him, she just stared at the stairs like they were ghosts. "Unyu-san, why are you not following me?"He asked. "Ah it's nothing, why don't we just take the lift?" "Why? What's wrong with the stairs?" Asked Tsubaki. "N-nothing actually." Unyu blushed. "Then lets go." Tsubaki turned around and walked down the stairs. Unyu's face look pale, but she forced herself to do it while clutching the railings with her palms real tightly. Walking down the stairs like this brought back memories. Bad ones. 'DAISY-CHAAANNN HELP ME!' Unyu screamed in her heart. Once they reach down the stairs, Unyu was panting heavily while Tsubaki was standing like nothing ever happened. "What's wrong Unyu-san?" He asked. "Nothing Tsubaki-kun, u go ahead." Unyu replied. Tsubaki turned around to continue walking while Unyu was walking behind him a safe distance away. Soon they reach their destination, an ice cream shop called Mr. Ice Cream. "Aah! This is my favorite ice cream shop! How do you know?" Said Unyu amazed. "Actually this is my favorite ice cream shop too. I really don't know anything about you." Replied Tsubaki. "Come on lets eat!"

Soon they had ordered their ice creams and found a seat near the window. Tsubaki had ordered vanilla ice cream and Unyu had ordered green tea ice cream with gummy bear, chocolate chip and candy toppings. "Ne Tsubaki-kun, why do you order plain vanilla ice cream? You are no fun." "I don't really like having my ice cream decorated, I am not a girl. Plain vanilla is better." "Hmph you are so stiff." Unyu said, finishing her ice cream. Either because of Tsubaki's eye lashes or the fact that they're eating ice cream together, Unyu seem to have forgotten her distrust in men. "Unyu-san, how about we come here again tomorrow after school?" "Really? I would love to!" It wasn't like Tsubaki had fallen in love with her or anything, he just felt the urge to know her better. Because she seem very distant to him at first but when they came here, she became very happy it's like she'd forgotten all her worries. After that, Tsubaki finished his ice cream. "Unyu-san, i'll walk you home." "Wait, what? No i'll walk home by myself." Said Unyu. Suddenly Tsubaki's eye lashes disappeared (literally) and the bright store turned black all of a sudden. "Regenerate the electricity!" Said the shopkeeper. 'What have I done?' Asked Unyu to herself. "It's not safe for a girl to walk home by herself so I beg you to let me walk you home." With this Unyu snapped. "Tch. You are so stiff!" But then she smiled. As it was raining outside, the shopkeeper lend them an umbrella to share and so they walked home together.

Arigato minna-san! ;)


	2. Unyu

Sorry for the long update ~ this time we'll get to know Unyu's past. Hope you don't get bored ~ sorry it's weird n bad, i wasn't actually sure if i should publish this or not at first XD but now that I've done it might as well continue it. R&amp;R please (: Btw read my other story, Summer, written in indonesia ~

Disclaimer: Sket Dan belongs to Shinohara Kenta.

"So, how did it go yesterday?" Asked Daisy. It was the usual morning at class 3C, the teacher hadn't come and everyone was either chatting with their friends or doing their own job. Unyu blushed, she knew Daisy was asking about her and Tsubaki. "We're meeting again after school today." Unyu answered truthfully. "Wow, that fast?" Daisy asked, amazed. She had a feeling that Tsubaki was the one for Unyu, but she didn't expect that he would be able to thaw Unyu's frozen heart in just one day (guess where i got this reference from :D). If she knew that only ice cream and a stubborn boy are needed to do this, she would have done this ages ago! "Mimorin, don't worry. I'll give some reasons to kaicho. You just enjoy your date with the ladybug." Daisy grabbed Unyu's shoulders and shook them violently. Unyu sweatdropped, "first of all, it isn't a date. Second of all, isn't it too harsh to call him a ladybug?" "It isn't harsh Mimorin, you're just being too nice." Daisy lifted her glasses above her nose, making Unyu sweatdrop again. "And you are really nice too, Daisy-chan. You are my best friend, thank you for always helping me." "Hey you are my best friend too, best friends help each other right?" They both smiled happily. Soon Remi onee-san came in and started their lesson for the day.

*recess*

Tsubaki was searching for a seat in the canteen when she saw Unyu talking with a group of girls in the corner. Suddenly a boy, probably one of the girls' boyfriend approached them and Unyu look.. somewhat scared to him.

Then he remember, that Unyu seem distant to him too at first. Tsubaki couldn't help but wonder why that girl seem to dislike him and that boy.. 2 boys... 'Did she dislike boys?' Tsubaki thought. He'll try to ask her later.

*after school*

"Unyu-san." Tsubaki called out. "Oh um, hi Tsubaki-kun!" Unyu stammered. "What are you doing? Lets go." Tsubaki walked towards the stairs. "W-wait a minute..!" Unyu started to run down the stairs then suddenly she slipped and fell to the floor. "Unyu-san, are you okay?!" Tsubaki nudged Unyu but she had fainted. He saw Unyu's ankle bleeding and quickly carried her to the medics room.

*an hour later*

"Ughh where am i?" Asked Unyu, her visions are blurry and her head was spinning like crazy. "Unyu-san! You're awake!" Tsubaki rushed into the room. Suddenly Unyu remembered everything. She gaped at Tsubaki, her eyes widened in fright. "Unyu-san, what's wrong?" Tsubaki took a step forward but Unyu rushed out of bed to the corner, hugging herself defensively. "Don't touch me!" "Why? What happened?" Asked Tsubaki. But Unyu had already ran away.

"What's wrong Tsubaki-kun? And where's Unyu?" The nurse appeared. "I don't know, she just suddenly ran off." With that, Tsubaki turned to catch Unyu.

Tsubaki went out of the clinic and saw Unyu near the stairs. "You can't run far with a bruised leg." Shouted Tsubaki. Unyu stopped. Her tears are still flowing. Tsubaki could tell she was really frightened, but why? "Why are you so afraid of the stairs Unyu-san? Why are you so distant towards boys?" Asked Tsubaki. "Do you.. Have a trauma or something?"

Unyu's tears flowed even more. It's time to face the truth, it's her fault for befriending a hot-headed boy like Tsubaki. Now she'll have to remember her past all over again. Unyu took a deep breath and started explaining, "when I was in tenth grade, I once came home late. No one was there at the time, I thought I was alone, but I wasn't. I was carrying an amount of books that time, which made me fell off the stairs. I fainted seeing blood on my hand, but before I do, I remember a boy passing by, and I asked him for help. But when I woke up, I was lying naked on the floor with my clothes lying next to me. Luckily no one saw me, so i pulled on my clothes and ran away."

Tsubaki stood there speechless. So this is why Unyu is scared of men. So this is why she kept her distance to him yesterday. Unyu quickly ran downstairs, but stumbled at the last step and cried on the floor. Suddenly a hand appeared in front of her eyes, and Tsubaki's figure towered over her. Unyu slowly grabbed his hand and Tsubaki pulled her up. Together they walked to the ice cream shop, holding each other's hands.


	3. Friends

Disclaimer: I'm not Shinohara Kenta.

Ever since that day, Unyu and Tsubaki had gotten closer and closer. Tsubaki had joined the student council to help make a better school, and usually after working in the student council, the both of them would go out for ice cream. Daisy sometimes joined them when she has some free time, even though she liked to quarrel with Tsubaki. But still, everytime they'd go down the stairs, Tsubaki would take Unyu's hand and led her down. Daisy found this really cute, and she was glad that Tsubaki had gotten Unyu out of her shell a little.

That day, the three of them had just finished their student council activities and were about to go home. "Daisy-chan, Tsubaki-kun and I are going for ice cream. Do you wanna join?" Asked Unyu. "Nah, we've got lots of homework today don't we? I'm staying home to make them." Daisy muttered. "Ah! I forgot about them!" Unyu exclaimed. "Ffff but i really wanted to eat ice cream right now." "Then i'll go with you." Said Tsubaki. "You can copy my homework tomorrow if you want to." Unyu and Daisy gaped at Tsubaki.

"What? Why are you looking at me like that?" "You don't look like the type who would lend your homework to another, are you feeling well, Tsubaki-kun?" Asked Unyu. "DTTFM! Don't Try To Fool Me!" Daisy point an accused finger at Tsubaki. "I'm not trying to fool anybody! I just wanna help okay?!" Shouted Tsubaki. "Tch whatever, i'm going home. Take care of Unyu." Daisy then walked away. "OF COURSE I WILL!" Tsubaki screamed, but Daisy pretended not to hear him. When she had finally disappeared out of sight, Tsubaki grabbed Unyu's hand and pulled her towards the opposite way.

"Lets go Unyu-san!" Said Tsubaki. "W-wait for a minute!" "What?" Tsubaki turned around to see Unyu gripping her stomach. "Daijobu ka?" He asked. "Daijobu, I just needed to go to the bathroom."

-line-

Tsubaki was waiting for Unyu outside the restroom. The girl is taking a long time, and he was getting impatient. A few minutes later, Unyu came out. She smiled at Tsubaki and gave out her hand for him to take.

Tsubaki looked at her hand, then at her face.

"Have you washed your hand?" "WHAT DO YOU THINK?!" Unyu yelled.

Soon, they were outside of the school. "You know Tsubaki-kun, maybe we should just cancel our plans." Said Unyu. "What? Why?" "Well we got a lot of homework to do, and I cannot copy your work. So, bye!" Unyu ran hastily towards the school gates. "Hey w-wait!" Tsubaki shouted, but Unyu was gone.

However Tsubaki was worried. 'Unyu-san was a girl. A rich one at that, I should not let her go home alone.' He thought. 'I have a bad feeling that something dangerous is about to happen..' With that he started chasing towards Unyu.

-line-

Tsubaki poked his head out of a bush. Unyu was close to her home. 'Ffff thank God nothing happened.' Just as Tsubaki thought that, Unyu was crossing the street with a speeding car racing towards her. "I spoke too soon!" Tsubaki jumped out of the bush. "Eeee?" Unyu managed to scream before Tsubaki pushed her off of the road.

When Tsubaki opened his eyes a few seconds later, Unyu was lying next to him on the road. "Unyu-san! Unyu-san please wake up!" Slowly Unyu's eyes fluttered open and when she saw Tsubaki she suddenly screamed loudly. "Gyaa! What? Why are you screaming?!" "Why are you here Tsubaki-kun?! Aren't you supposed to be at home now? Have you been spying on me?!" Unyu bombarded him with questions. "Well as a matter of fact, yes, I have been spying on you! I can't leave you to walk home alone!" Tsubaki shouted. "But i'm used to walking home alone when we aren't going out right?!" Asked Unyu. "Well, yeah.. But my instincts told me something bad is about to happen, and look, it really did come true!" Suddenly they heard thunder, and rain started pouring on them. "Zzz, fine." Unyu admit defeat. She stood up and brushed some dirt off her uniform, Tsubaki followed her.

"Well fairy godmother, my home is really close from here. You can go home now, i'll be careful." Unyu muttered. "Who are ya calling fairy godmother?!" "Well fairy godmothers grant your wishes to protect you or whatever right? So you are my fairy godmother." Unyu explained. "I don't like you addressing me as a god'mother' but thanks anyway." Unyu smiled cheerfully at him, "By the way, here is my umbrella." "What? No, no, you use it." Said Tsubaki. "Are you kidding me?!" Tsubaki got a bit startled with Unyu suddenly getting angry at him but quickly regained his calmness. "My house is just a few minutes walk from here and your house is far away. So don't be ridiculous and take this with you. Now, go, i'm freezing." Unyu turned her back at Tsubaki. Tsubaki smiled at her, "thanks." Unyu stuck her tongue out at him, "you too, for being a caring friend." Tsubaki sneezed. "Aaa you are not cool Tsubaki-kun! You get a cold in a simple rain like this? Who is the son of a doctor here?" Unyu teased him. "S-Shut up! Lets just go home now!" Then both of them then went their separate ways. Tsubaki not knowing that Unyu had formed a plan in her head..

A/N: Sorry for the late update! I had forgotten about this fanfiction lately ): Thanks to Ryuuto Raizel for reviewing! (: so Unyu's personality was a bit rough here, just make it funnier and not just a story of a helpless girl. R&amp;R please~


	4. The trouble about friendships

Sorry for the late update! I was focusing more on my other story, and test has come up since Thursday. Thank you for ur patience. Here's chapter four.

Disclaimer: Sket Dan doesn't belong to me.

...

At one point, Tsubaki and Unyu got into a big fight which doesn't include Daisy. The fight was so big, Unyu's past was brought up with it. It made Unyu cry, and lock herself up at her giant house with reasons sick.

It has been a week since Tsubaki and Unyu's fight. Daisy had already known everything from Tsubaki, and throughout the days, she's the one who accompanies Tsubaki. Over time, she starts to fall in love with him.

One day, Tsubaki mustered up his courage to talk to Unyu. He went to her castle and luckily the bodyguards didn't notice him so he can easily see her. Unyu was eating in her bedroom when Tsubaki came in.

"Tsubaki-kun!" Unyu glowered with surprise. "Unyu-san, I need to talk to you." He said. "This is about our fight, i'm sorry that I broke your trust on me. I'd like for us to turn over a new leaf. I know it might be hard for you to forgive me, especially that I took this out on you while you're lying sick. But, I didn't want our friendship to end. You and Asahina are the only best friends i've ever got in high school, I didn't want it to end in a fight even if it was big. Please consider this."

Unyu watched him silently.

"Now don't start blaming yourself on everything, it was partly my fault too." Said Unyu relieved. "I'll think about this.. But for the time being, please leave me alone. I'm also.. Sorry." "Hai, thanks for your time Unyu-san. Get well soon." With that Tsubaki walked out of the door.

'He's so stiff.' Unyu thought.

-line-

The next day, Unyu came to school and met Asahina first. They talked just like usual when they were just two best friends. Daisy was curious of how Tsubaki and Unyu's fight had become, she had tried to persuade Tsubaki to come to Unyu and apologize. He was pretty determined to do it, and even refused when she offered to help him. However, Daisy had not received any news from any of them yet. Soon however, her curiosity got the best of her.

"Mimorin,"

.

"Hm? Nandesuka?"

.

"How are you and Tsubaki getting along?"

.

.

.

.

.

"Yesterday." "Hm?" "Yesterday he came to my house and apologized."

Daisy gaped at this, 'so he really did it..'

"And, did you forgive him?" She asked expectantly. "I don't know. I haven't replied anything, I told him that i'll think about it, but I couldn't help thinking that i'm also at fault. I should have apologized sooner." Unyu suddenly saw Tsubaki in the distance coming to them and pulled her friend to hide behind a corner.

"What are you doing? The test is about to start!" Daisy whispered angrily. "Is it because of Tsubaki? Did you not want to see him?" Unyu nodded sadly, "sorry Daisy-chan, but I couldn't face him after everything that happened yesterday. I wouldn't know how to act in front of him. It would be kind of awkward." Daisy sighed, "fine, but we're coming in once the bell rings okay?"

-line-

Unyu was concentrating hard on her question paper when a pencil rolled to her feet. She didn't notice it at first, but when she looked up and saw her friends' aura, she immediately realize what's going on. She picked up the pencil and tore her folio paper into half. She wrote something on it, turned it into a paper plane and attached two pencils to it. One was the one that rolled to her feet and the other was her own mechanical pencil.

Meanwhile, Tsubaki was sitting on his chair with cold sweat pouring down his forehead.

'Would Unyu realize?' Is what he was thinking.

Suddenly, his eyes caught sight of a paper plane landing underneath his table. He bent down to pick it up, luckily Chuu-san is sleeping again and his friends are busy concentrating on the test. When he turned the plane around, he saw two pencils attached to the paper with double tape. He unattached them and unwrapped the paper to see a written message.

"That pencil is a gift for you ^^ next time, bring more than one pencil! ~Mimorin

P.S. Let us be friends again (:"

Tsubaki almost cried when he saw those last five words.

"Chuu-san i'm going to the bathroom!" He shouted, startling Chuma from his sleep. He then ran off rubbing his eyes. Unyu stared at him with her cheerful smile, 'stupid Tsubaki-kun.'

The both of them didn't realize that Daisy had been watching them from afar. Her heart is broken, but she believes she still has a chance.

-end of school-

Tsubaki and Unyu are chatting like their usual selves again while waiting for Daisy to pack her bag. They always wait for each other to go to the student council office together. When Daisy had finished packing, she stood up so suddenly she startled both Tsubaki and Unyu.

"What's up with you getting up like that all of a sudden?" Tsubaki is annoyed. Daisy sent her icy glare towards him, "Tsubaki, may I have a word with you?" "Eh, me?" Tsubaki pointed to himself.

"Ah, okay then i'll go outside and wait for you two to finish!" Unyu suggested. "Thanks Mimorin." "No problem!" Unyu was about to step out of the door when she heard them speak.

"So, what are you going to say? You've never asked us to talk alone like this." Tsubaki asked. There's only the two of them in the classroom because their friends have either went to their clubs or go home for good.

"Well I just want to say that I like you very much." Daisy blushed. "Why are you saying this now? Are you trying to bribe me using sweet words? Because i'm not falling for that." Answered Tsubaki nonchalantly.

"It's not that, you idiot! It's just that.. I can't take it anymore." Tsubaki widen his eyes at her. "I always get jealous that you and Unyu are the best of pals. That you laugh with her more than you did with me, and the both of you are really compatible with each other." Asahina explained bashfully. 'I wish I could become like Unyu..' Is what she thought, but she couldn't put them into words.

"I understand." Daisy's head perked up upon hearing Tsubaki's voice. "You do?" "Yes, I do." Tsubaki answered. "But you shouldn't talk like that, Asahina. Unyu and I loved you all the same. The three of us are best friends aren't we? You're no different." Daisy resisted the urge to grumble at Tsubaki's misinterpretation. But before she could say anything more, she caught sight of the slightly open door, and a swish of wavy black hair.

"Well, ok then." She said, cutting the conversation. "But I think you should go to the student council alone." "Ehh? Why the sudden change?" "I have to take care of something, and I think Unyu just texted me saying she's at the bathroom. Please tell kaicho that we will be late." She answered. "Wakatta. I'll go and tell him. Ja!" Daisy raised her hand goodbye while Tsubaki ran out of the door. When he was gone, she then walked towards the school garden.

-line-

Unyu was running as fast as she could. Tears are streaming down her face like rivers. Tsubaki may not get what Daisy really meant, but 'I like you very much' sounds clear as day to her. 'I don't know why i'm crying..' Unyu was still running. 'My best friend found her first love.. Shouldn't I be happy for her?' Unyu kept on running until she reached the school garden. She then found a bench where she used to sit at whenever she needed peace. Right now she needed all the peace she can get, she need to calm herself down after all the confusing events that occurred.

She rested herself on it and stared at the sky for a good five minutes until she suddenly felt another person's presence right next to her. "Daisy-chan, how could you find me here?" She asked. "I'm so far your longest best friend, how could I not know that you are here?" Daisy replied and looked straight at her. "I'm sorry for breaking your heart, Mimorin." Unyu stared at Daisy. "No, i'm sorry for being selfish to you both. I fought with Tsubaki but I didn't apologize, I cried when you found your first love, and I also knew that Tsubaki depended on you when I was gone, but I didn't do anything. Daisy-chan am I an evil friend?" Unyu started to cry again.

Daisy smiled and hugged her lightly. "No, Mimorin. You are a really nice person, that is why i'm willing to be your best friend." She answered. Unyu wailed on Daisy's shoulders. When she finally calmed down, Daisy asked, "Mimorin, you like Tsubaki don't you?"

Mimorin stayed quiet for a while. "I'm not sure what I thought of Tsubaki-kun. But I have a feeling.. I don't want to let him go."

Daisy smiled. She realized, she like seeing Unyu and Tsubaki together.

'Maybe this is for the better...'

...

A/N: To Naflah: makasi ya karna udah ngereview! Cie yang jago bahasa inggris *senggol *senggol* -,-

There's a plot change here, but I promise to keep the cute parts flowing ^^ I hope you like it. Anyways, this is still TsubakixUnyu. Sorry for the bad grammar and short length chapters. I'm trying to speed up the story :) also sorry for the Asahina part, might have shattered your hearts (pls don hate me) . I'll try to update more of this story, I don't want it to end discontinued. I tried to improve my grammar here, minna please tell me if it's bad.

R&amp;R pls, constructive criticisms, flames, suggestions, or anything will be well received as long as you review ^^ thanks!


	5. A Few Realisations

Sorry from last chapter, it was 'involve' not 'include' • Thanks!

Disclaimer: Sket Dance is Shinohara Kenta's

...

"We're back." Daisy slammed the door of the student council open. "You were both really late, where have you been?" Michiru asked.

"Just taking a walk." Unyu shrugged.

Tsubaki stood up, angered upon hearing her answer. "Just taking a walk?!" He exclaimed. "How can you take a walk when we're going to have a meeting?"

"Relax, ladybug." Daisy interrupts.

"Who are you calling a ladybug? *nyan!*"

"Ka ka ka.." The president laughed. "Well now that everyone's here, Tsubaki you can start the meeting."

Tsubaki cleared his throat, and the meeting dragged on.

After the meeting (which is mostly done by Tsubaki), it was already 4 p.m in the evening.

"Goodbye everyone!" Shinba announced.

"Bye!" The three of them answered.

The president and Shinba then walked out of the room together.

"Do you want some ice cream?" Tsubaki asked.

"Sure! What about you, Daisy-chan?"

Daisy stared at them both. Then remembering what just happened, she shook her head.

"Mm, you guys go ahead. I have some work to do at home." She answered.

"Well that's too bad." Said Unyu. "Lets go out now Tsubaki-kun! Goodbye Daisy-chan!" "Ja, Asahina."

As soon as they left the room, Daisy collapsed to her seat and sighed.

Her head moved to face the window of the student council room. She can see the sun slowly setting in the horizon as it glowed ten shades of red.

'Now how could I make sure that they spend quality time today.. Hmmm...?'

A light bulb flickered on her head.

'I'm going to spy on them!'

With that thought planted on her mind, she grabbed her bag and quickly ran after them.

-line-

Tsubaki was just going to eat his ice cream when he noticed something odd.

"Eh? Tsubaki-kun is there something wrong?" Unyu asked.

"This is the same ice cream Asahina ordered when you were gone, I even asked for the same toppings!" Tsubaki mouthed like he has just seen a ghost.

"Wait, so you and Daisy-chan went here while I was gone?"

"Yeah, well, only one time when I was so down, till I had to rest my head on her shoulder.."

Tsubaki started telling Unyu about their activities while she was gone without knowing that Daisy is sitting behind them in disguise, blushing ten shades of red.

'How could that brat remember everything even my ice cream flavor?! More importantly, how did Mimorin react to it?' She glanced at them carefully.

Luckily she had really good eyesight so she can clearly see what is going on. And from what she saw, Unyu's shoulders are trembling.

'No! Why is she crying?!'

Just as she was about to sue them both, Unyu stood up and slammed the table with a devil's face.

"I DON'T CARE WHAT YOU DID WHEN I WAS GONE, NOW LET'S HAVE FUN SOMEWHERE ELSE!"

Her racket had caused everyone to jump in their seats. Tsubaki's face was the funniest as he was sitting right in front of her.

'Oh, so she was not crying.. But I had never seen her shout like that before. Good work, Mimorin!' Daisy praised, as Unyu dragged Tsubaki outside of the shop.

Since the customers were still shocked by Unyu's outrage, the shop decided to give them free food and drinks.

Daisy decided to help them as one of the waitresses because she wanted to repay for the trouble that her best friend had caused.

'Guess i'll leave it up to them.' She mumbled in her heart.

-line-

"Unyu, wait up! Where are you taking us to?!" Tsubaki shouted. "And stop dragging me!"

"Here we are!" Unyu released her grip on Tsubaki, revealing a building decorated with snowmen.

"This is.." "Welcome to the Unyu family's family recreation snowy building, open for public." "That's a long name!" "Here we can play with snow as much as we like. Of course, they're not real snow. But we are guaranteed to have the best time here!" "Are we really?"

As soon as they used the jackets, boots, the gloves and the hat, Unyu ran towards the snowy hills.

"Tsubaki-kun, hurry up!" She called out to him. "Coming..!" Tsubaki ran towards her.

'Geez, Unyu sure is energetic today..'

"Tsubaki-kun, lets go on that slide over there!" She shouted from afar, her hands cupped around her mouth.

"Can you slow down pleeeaaasseee?" But Unyu had already stepped cheerfully away from him.

The fun continues as they build some snowmen, make snow angels, and do all the common things people usually do during a snowy day. And even after all that, Unyu doesn't seem to be the slightest bit tired.

She gets annoyed about Tsubaki telling her to slow down everytime, so right when he was about to do it again, she threw his face with a snowball to prevent him from talking any further. This resulted in Tsubaki getting angry and the both had a childish snowball fight.

After spending the whole evening playing with snow, they finally realized the time and decided to come to Tsubaki's house for dinner since it was already pretty late.

With Unyu's arrival at the house, Tsubaki's mom got hyped saying that, 'this is the first time Sasuke has ever brought a girl home!'

She then prepared to set them up in a romantic situation by saying that they have only 3 glasses so Tsubaki should share a drink with Unyu.

Unyu and Tsubaki's father are the only one who noticed the situation. Of course Tsubaki being his usual dense character can only stare confusedly at his strange parents. He then agreed to share a glass with Unyu as his mom insisted, and they have a great dinner together.

When they finished eating, Tsubaki drank first and left half of the water for Unyu. Unyu however, got flustered and refused to drink it saying she is not thirsty. Tsubaki, annoyed with her, shoved the glass into her mouth at the spot where he had just drank making Unyu explode in embarrassment and cursing Tsubaki for being so dense.

She then helped Tsubaki's mother in washing the dishes and having girl talk with her while the boys got changed.

After that, Tsubaki's mother proceeded on telling Unyu about how cute Tsubaki was when he was just a child and showed Unyu embarrassing pictures of him.

Luckily, Unyu was not in a hurry so she can spend more time with the Tsubaki family. She and Tsubaki's mother had become quick friends since they were both a fan of teasing Tsubaki. Unyu even called him Sasuke to make him blush.

Soon it was time to go home, but Unyu promised to come there again since it has been so much fun. Tsubaki walked her out, and during that time, Unyu remembered Asahina's question. She asked Tsubaki how he felt about her, Tsubaki was not sure, but told her that she is his best friend.

Unyu didn't bother asking more about the topic. When Tsubaki opened the door, the rain is pouring heavily, so he lent Unyu his umbrella. Unyu said thanks, and walked home. Tsubaki watched her go before closing the door and went to the living room.

There he saw his dad sitting on the couch, staring at the ground with a serious expression. Now he had never shown that expression if he isn't working, so this is rare for Tsubaki.

Being a good son, he sat next to him and asked him what's wrong. In return, he got another question. "Sasuke, do you like Unyu-san?" He asks.

Tsubaki looks at him, wondering why he was asking the same question as Unyu. So he decided to answer them the same way. "Unyu is just a friend to me. Why are you asking me this, otou-san?"

"The both of you reminded me of the days that me and your mother used to have. We quarrel a lot, and your mother would tease me to no end. But somehow we fall in love and decided to get married." Tsubaki's father explained, looking warmly at his wife who is humming while cleaning the kitchen. "Then we adopted you."

Tsubaki sighed, he could again remember the time when he found out that he was adopted, and when he discovered that Fujisaki, who was currently his archenemy in middle school, was his long lost twin brother.

Amazing how things had changed between them. Now they are actually attending the same high school and mending up their friendship.

Could he do the same with Unyu? Although she has a dark past, and can be hyperactive or annoying at times, she is still his top friend, his smart, considerate, cute, pretty, confident and outgoing friend.

Thinking of Unyu as a girl? It wasn't that hard for most boys, but Tsubaki wasn't ready.

"To be honest, I don't want to rush our relationship." Tsubaki continued, making his father look at him. "But tou-san.. If I tell you that she wasn't a virgin, would you still want us to be together?"

Tsubaki's father sighed, "Sasuke, I don't care about her background. Whether she's rich or poor, dark or bright, virgin or not, as long as you are happy with her, i'm fine with it." He smiled. "Well it's already past ten, I guess I should go to bed. But remember, i'm not forcing you two to marry or anything."

"Hai, otou-san!" Tsubaki answered spontaneously. His dad pat him on the head before heading to his room, clinged on to by Mrs. Tsubaki who had been curious of their chat.

Tsubaki watched them go, and stepped to his own room.

'Do I like Unyu as a girl?' He thought to himself. '.. Maybe I do, just a little. Yeah, just a little.'

...

A/N: OMG I was having so much fun writing this chapter XD next chap, roller coasters (the theme park one) will be there :3 wait for it ok? And yay test is gone! Pls review minna ;)

Also since this was pretty not-adultish and all, I'm going to change its ratings into T :) I hope you'll still like the story~

Disclaimer: Kenta Shinohara

Bye!


	6. Weirdos

5 a.m.

Tsubaki woke up feeling a weight on his chest. He rubbed his eyes and opened them only to see Unyu sleeping on top of him while drooling.

Tsubaki nearly screamed until he remembered last night's events and quickly covered his mouth.

So last night, Unyu paid another visit to the Tsubaki household. Since it was already late when Unyu wanted to go home, they insisted that she have a sleepover here. Unyu agreed and she end up sleeping in Tsubaki's room (thanks to his brainwasher mom).

Today though, he didn't know how she rolled all the way to him. He quickly pushed her back to her futon before he get blamed for something he didn't do.

He took some change of clothes, a shirt with the 'Sunday Morning' kanji on it which he made himself all night (it turned out brilliantly, in his eyes anyway) and black jeans.

Once he came out, his parents are already preparing breakfast for them. His mother approached him first.

"So how was your night?" She asked.

"It was great, I had a really good sleep." Tsubaki answered.

"Heeeh that's it?" Asked Tsubaki's mother.

"You shouldn't expect too much you know." Tsubaki's father commented.

"Wait, what are you expecting?!"

"Good morning~" Unyu's voice rang in the kitchen.

"Morning~" everyone answered.

"What are you discussing?"

"Nothing. There you can sit down next to Tsubaki."

"Thanks!"

They chowed down some sandwiches and grapes for breakfast before swallowing some water.

"By the way Unyu," said Tsubaki.

"Hm?"

"Do you know what time it is?"

"Almost 6 a.m." Answered Unyu.

"And what day is today?"

"Hmm it's Sunday."

Tsubaki turned towards her with an expressionless face.

'What? What.. Is he trying to hint me?'

"Oh right, I should go home. I'm sorry for troubling you." Unyu smiled guiltily at them.

"WAAAIT! That's not what I was trying to tell you!"

"Sasuke's right, there's no need to go home so fast. We love you here!" Said Tsubaki's mom.

"Oh really? Thank you I appreciate it!" Unyu bowed her head.

"Now, now.."

They continued their peaceful breakfast all the while ignoring Tsubaki.

"You know what Tsubaki?" Tsubaki twitched on hearing Unyu's voice.

"Your shirt is lame. I was wondering why you are wearing that." Finished Unyu.

Tsubaki turned white as stone while his parents pretended to be busy eating. They know how proud Tsubaki was of his shirts.

'Unyu you fool!' Tsubaki cursed.

After eating, they took turns bathing and Unyu borrowed some of Sasuke's mom's clothes.

"O-Obaa-san is this really necessary?" Asked Unyu, staring down at the mirror.

She is currently wearing a pale pink sun dress covered with a white short jacket. On her head was a light gray sun hat while her neck and hands were decorated with necklace and bangles.

"Sure it is! You're going on a date with Sasuke!"

"Since when?!" Asked Unyu but her communicating partner never answered.

"Now put on this gray handbag and black heels. Ta da! You're done!" She said happily.

Tsubaki Sasuke is walking at the halls of his house when he suddenly passed his mother's room and noticed something odd.

"Okaa-san! Why did you dress Unyu up?! Now she look like an old lady because of you!" Said Tsubaki.

"No way! She's looking better than a combination of Jourdan Miller and Kim Sa Ra!" Noted Tsubaki's mom.

"I know right." Said Unyu, trying on sunglasses from her playmate's dresser.

"Unyu you too?!"

"Wait Sasuke why aren't you wearing a suit?!" Tsubaki's mother look horrified at her son's choice of clothing.

"Huh? Are we going somewhere?"

"Yup! You and Unyu are going on a date!"

"What the..?! But.."

"Shhh no complaints!" His mother shushed him. "Unyu-san can you wait here while I take care of my lazy son?"

"You're just being hyperactive!" Said Sasuke.

"Uhh.. Okay I guess..?" Mumbled Unyu.

With that Tsubaki's mother drove her son to his bedroom to change, leaving only Unyu in the room.

'Hmm this looks pretty good on me~' she twirled in front of the mirror.

"I wonder what Tsubaki's dad is doing.." She muttered. Sasuke and his mother are in their own world so she decided to look for him.

She came out and saw him calmly reading a newspaper in the living room.

'Always calm and collected.. That's doctor Tsubaki for you!' Thought Unyu wondrously.

Suddenly Sasuke and his mom appeared in a rush.

"Where will Unyu and I go to anyway, Mom?" Rambled Sasuke.

"To the theme park!" She replied.

"What?! Then what are these outfits for?! Forget it lemme change!"

"Hey you can't do that!" Yelled Tsubaki's mom.

"Forgive me but I agree to your son." Unyu objected.

"Unyu how could you do that?! You said you liked the outfit!" She yelled.

"Well I never knew we're going to a theme park.."

After that, Tsubaki and Unyu changed into comfortable shirt and pants.

...

A/N: so! I'll just stop here because I have no idea for the date scene and I haven't updated for 2 months! Somebody kill me T.T

Oh btw next chapter will be the last. I want to say sorry for my readers because my writing style is so messed up and I didn't write anything about how their relationship developed. Like how Daisy get to like Tsubaki.

I actually planned every scene in my mind but because nobody enjoys my writing and I don't either I just get straight to the point. Sorry for disappointing all of you :). I just updated this because I don't want discontinue but.. I hope you'll like it anyway. Sorry for making everyone OOC too.

Wanna thank my reviewers Ryuuto Raizel and Naflah once again for ur kind reviews. I luv you so much ^^ bye" for now!


	7. Another weird chapter

*at the theme park*

Tsubaki looked at all the attractions with uninterested cat eyes. He had been to a theme park before and he's not at all interested. Riding on those extreme attractions will bring you nothing good. It will only make you feel nauseated and lose your voice in the end. However as he glanced at the raven haired girl standing next to him, her eyes are shining and sparkling like they've never been there before. At the same time, Sasuke felt like his life would soon be doomed.

While Tsubaki's busy imagining himself puking, Unyu was getting restless. "What should we ride on first Tsubaki-kun?" She asked enthusiastically. Her expression was cute but its background destroyed Tsubaki's mood. "Um, I don't know." He answered truthfully. "How about we ride on the roller coaster?" Suggested Unyu. 'Crap! Why did she have to pick that one first?!' Tsubaki screamed in his heart as half of his face turned blue.

"Come on!" Unyu grabbed his arm and led him to queue for the roller coaster ride. Luckily there are less people in the theme park that day than usual, so they get to enter quickly. "This is gonna be fun!" Exclaimed Unyu as she fastened her seat belt, Tsubaki sitting next to her feeling more anxious than he'd ever been. After the assistant claimed that everyone has had their seat belts fastened, the roller coaster started to move upward. Tsubaki was praying to the Gods so that he would not die after this. 'Here it comes...' He thought.

The roller coaster flew down the track in extreme speed and Tsubaki was screaming in all his might as he literally felt his body start to disintegrate into the air above. In the midst of bracing himself, Tsubaki suddenly heard laughter. He opened one of his eyes to see Unyu laughing like a child next to him. That beautiful laugh... For a moment, Tsubaki felt mesmerized until the roller coaster suddenly circled and he went back to screaming in agony.

Tsubaki chugged down fresh water down his throat after that scary ride. Beside him sat Unyu Mimori, still smiling and talking something to him that he couldn't hear very clearly. "Tsubaki-kun, are you listening?" She asked patiently. "Uh, sorry, what were you saying again?" Asked Tsubaki. "I said we should ride on that after this, and that one too.. And that one..." As Unyu drawled on about what to ride, Tsubaki sighed and hit his forehead with his palm. 'This is gonna be a long day...'

All of a sudden he wished that Daisy was here. If Daisy came she could probably stop Unyu from being so sugary all the time. "Hey look Tsubaki-kun," said Unyu. "There's the photo machine! Let's take our picture together!" She grabbed Tsubaki's arm and dragged him towards it excitedly. After taking some weird shots, Unyu wanna edit their picture while Tsubaki waited outside. Unyu giggled as she found a red lip accessory and put in on Tsubaki's lip in the picture. 'Tsubaki-kun's gonna kill me for this but whatever...'

...

A/N: the end! Sorry I wanna write longer but I suddenly I don't feel like writing and pfft i made this weird ending. Thanks for reading! sanaa11 out~


End file.
